


Steve Always Makes Passes At Danny in Glasses

by adelaide_rain



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Steve goes to see Danny while he's undercover as Professor Jeffries, and discovers that he really, really likes Danny in glasses.





	

The thing about working with Danny is that it teaches Steve a lot about himself. 

Sometimes it's big things, like how much he loves cracking a case, even following proper police procedure sometimes. Sometimes it's smaller things, like today, for example: he's learned that he has a thing for glasses. 

Specifically, Danny wearing glasses.

He stepped into Danny's office - Professor Jeffries' office - with the intention of giving him a quick update on the case. But the instant he saw Danny behind that desk, wearing a tie and glasses, looking for all the world like the hot professor all the students have a crush on - well. Maybe it's not just the students who have a crush.

The thing is, this isn't new. Steve is well aware of his attraction to Danny, and of the fact that it's very much mutual. They've even acted on it a few times, usually after a few beers. Most of the time it's been handjobs on Steve's sofa; on one memorable occasion Danny gave him a _incredible_ blowjob in the Camaro, riding an adrenaline high after a car chase. They don't talk about it, though. It happens and they pretend it didn't until next time it does. Steve's wondered if that's one of the reasons why things have been strained between them lately. Wondered if they should talk about it. But every time he tries, his words fail utterly and he gives up. He'd decided that they had to talk about things before it happens again, no matter how awkward it would be, no matter how much Steve hates talking about feelings. They _have_ to talk about this.

But.

Danny. Dressed like a college professor. The glasses. The tie. The jeans. All of them are doing things to Steve, and he finds himself struggling to pay attention to what he's saying. 

"-and then she practically threw herself at me," Danny says, wincing. "In fact, you know, there's no practically about it. She literally did, across the desk."

Steve blinks at him, looks down at the desk, imagining this student crawling across it towards Danny, and jealousy growls inside him. 

_Mine,_ it insists, even though it's not true. Danny isn't anyone's, and certainly not his. Handjobs do not a committed relationship make.

"You said no, right?" 

Danny stares at him. "Of _course_ I said no. I'm old enough to be her father!"

"Is that the only reason?" Steve asks, pushing himself up to standing and stalking around the desk to lean over Danny, who looks up at him in surprise. 

"What-" He blinks, and then understanding dawns on his face, followed by a cocky little smirk that does nothing to stem the tide of Steve's lust. Danny tilts his head back and looks up at him "Ohhh. Are you _jealous_ , Steven?"

"No," Steve says, too quickly, and Danny smiles wider, standing up and leaning a hip against the desk. 

"Why am I surprised that your caveman ways include possessiveness?"

"I want-" Steve starts, then stops as soon as his brain catches up to exactly what he wants, and realises it is _so_ not suitable for here and now, when they're both supposed to be working. But then Danny gives him a crooked little smirk and Steve can feel his grip on propriety slipping.

"You want?" Danny asks, and his voice is deeper now, with the rough edges that it gets when he's turned on. His hand slides up to Steve's neck, thumb tracing his jawline. "What do you want, babe?"

"I-" Steve starts, then Danny chuckles when he stumbles to a stop again. 

"Are you trying to restrain yourself? To be professional? That's sweet, Steve, it really is. Unexpected, but sweet."

"We're working," Steve says, a little astonished that _he's_ the one saying that. From Danny's laugh, he is, too.

"True. But honestly, after everything we've been through lately I feel like we both deserve a break. And I'm thinking - I'm thinking that _I_ wouldn't be so inappropriate at work, but you know what? I'm undercover, and maybe Professor Jeffries would."

Steve swallows and lifts a hand to Danny's face, runs a finger along the arm of his glasses. "Professor Jeffries is pretty fucking hot."

There's a pause of a few beats and then Danny's eyebrows raise, along with a smirk. "You like the glasses?"

"I _really_ like the glasses, Danny."

They've moved closer now, somehow; Steve doesn't think either of them really meant to. But there's barely an inch between them, not quite touching but _almost_. Steve can feel Danny's body heat and it's intoxicating. 

"I want to fuck you," Steve says, unable to hold back anymore. "I want to push you back on this desk and fuck you, I want to make you come and I want to mark you up so good that no one else is going to dare hit on you."

And god, the look in Danny's eyes, the _fire_ in them. This is more than they've done before, way more, but he clearly wants it as much as Steve does. 

"Ah, what the hell," he says, laughing; Steve can feel his breath against his lips. "If we're going to be inappropriate while working we might as well go all out."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Steve says, and closes the gap between them, capturing Danny's lips. Danny opens his mouth immediately, pressing his tongue against Steve's. How much Danny wants this makes Steve's stomach swoop, and he presses back, every bit as fierce, every bit as hungry. He shifts them so that Danny's back is against the desk, and pulls him up to perch on it, lessening the height difference. Normally Danny bitches when he does that; that he doesn't this time gives Steve an idea of just how turned on he is. So does the hard cock that's now pressed against his, and he growls, grinding his hips against Danny's. 

"You're an animal," Danny gasps but he grinds right back, reaching down to grab Steve's ass and pull him even closer. 

"You love it," Steve says and Danny laughs breathlessly and nods, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. 

"Yeah. I kinda do."

It's vindication of the best kind and Steve kisses him again, sliding a hand down his back and tugging his shirt out of his trousers so that he can get a hand on the skin beneath. Danny groans when Steve drags his short nails down his back, whispers _fuck_ , and Steve always loves how vocal Danny is when he's turned on. He loves how vocal Danny is all the damn time, a constant aural presence in Steve's life, and he doesn't know how he'd ever do without it. 

They're still grinding against each other but they're too distracted with kissing and touching to get a good rhythm. It's probably for the best because Steve wants this to last, he _needs_ to know what it's like to be buried inside Danny, all the way inside him; to look down and see his own cock disappearing into Danny's body-

"Fuck," he gasps, his cock throbbing at the image. 

"That's the plan," Danny says, and reaches to loosen his tie. 

"No," Steve says, and Danny hikes an eyebrow at him. 

"No? All those times you bitched about my ties and suddenly you like it?"

Steve only grins and him and strips off his own shirt, throwing it aside before getting to work on Danny's belt.

"Wait, wait," Danny says, pushing on his shoulders. "The door, I don't want some kids catching us like this-"

Steve strides over, locks it and comes back to slide Danny's belt off. He throws it aside, hears it thunk on the floor. He runs his hands down Danny's thighs, letting his fingers trace down the outside seam, then up the inside. Danny swears, then swears louder when Steve's fingers ghost over his cock. It's so hard under his fingers, and Steve can feel the heat of it even through the thick denim. 

"Will you just - _please,_ " Danny asks, and Steve looks up and smirks at him. 

"Please what, Danny?"

"Get the fuck on with it, that's what."

"With what?" Steve asks, knowing that he's risking Danny's temper. But Danny only groans, tipping his head back and whispering _please_. It's entirely too tempting for Steve and he leans in to kiss his neck, pulling aside the collar slightly to bare skin that won't _quite_ be visible normally, so that he can make a mark there, claiming Danny.

"Animal," Danny breathes, but he doesn't push him away; when Steve moves back of his own accord the want in Danny's eyes is overwhelming. Steve squeezes his cock, making his eyelids flutter, and Steve smiles. Danny is so fucking _pretty_ sometimes. Scratch that, all of the time, and Steve wants him so much it's like a fire under his skin. 

"You still haven't told me what you want."

Danny's eyes narrow, and he leans in close, his words rough-edged. "I want you to fuck me. I've wanted that for years, Steve. _Years._ And one day I want to know what it's like the other way round but right now I want _this-"_ He takes Steve's cock in hand then, and Steve makes a noise that could charitably be called a yelp, "-inside me."

Clearing his throat, Steve pushes Danny down onto his back, right there on the desk, and grins at him. 

"Far be it for me to deny you something you've wanted for so long."

Danny props himself up on his elbows and looks up at him, cheeks slightly pink, hair already edging towards disarray. "Please tell me you've got what we need in one of your pockets."

"What we need?" Steve asks, focused on unbuttoning Danny's jeans, sliding down the zip to reveal dark blue briefs underneath. His hard cock is obvious, straining against the fabric, and Steve swallows. He needs to taste it, _needs_ to, like he's never needed anything else. 

"Steve," Danny starts, and Steve can hear the edge of annoyance in his voice. But when Steve leans down and starts mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his briefs, he groans and collapses back onto the desk. "Jesus," he says, reaching for Steve's head and resting there at the back of it. Not pushing or directing, just needing to touch, fingers curling lightly in his hair; Steve understands, he wants to touch as much of Danny as he can, at all times. Right now the taste, the scent of Danny so up close and personal is _good_ but Steve wants more. Needs more. He pulls Danny's cock out of his briefs and leans back in immediately, smiling at the groan Danny gives at the feel of Steve's tongue on his cock. Some part of Steve wants to tease him, to mock him for how desperate he sounds, but most of him just wants to hear more. So he licks Danny all over, getting his shaft slick and shiny before taking the head in his mouth - no teasing, nothing fancy, just doing what he knows Danny loves. 

And he does - his back arching off the desk, chest heaving, repeating Steve's name in a desperate chant, fingers tugging on his hair. It's so fucking hot to know that Danny wants him like this, this bad. 

It's not one sided, though. As much as he loves sucking Danny's cock, this is still maddening to Steve. He might not be teasing Danny but he's teasing himself, his cock constricted in his cargoes while knowing how much Danny wants Steve inside him - all that is a delicious promise, but one he won't let himself indulge in until Danny is relaxed and aroused and _ready_.

Which, looking at him, is about right now. Steve pulls back, missing the taste and the weight of Danny's cock on his tongue but ready for more.

Danny groans at the loss of Steve's mouth; breathing hard, props himself up on his elbows and looks at him. "What I was asking," he says breathlessly, fixing Steve with a glare. "Is whether you've got slick and a condom somewhere in all those pockets. After that little display the answer had better goddamn be yes."

Instead of answering, Steve reaches into his thigh pocket and comes out with a condom and a couple packets of lube. Danny laughs and shakes his head.

"Did you come in here today expecting this?"

"No, but I started carrying it after we started fooling around. A guy can hope, right?"

Danny snorts and pulls Steve down for a kiss. "I guess he can. Now get me ready - get your fingers in me. Two of 'em. Now."

"Bossy," Steve says, but his fingers are shaking as he pulls off Danny's jeans and briefs, throwing them onto the chair. God, he wants him, wants him like he's rarely wanted anyone. He looks obscene like this, like everything Steve has ever wanted, everything he never thought he could have. He tears open the first packet of lube with shaking fingers, concentrating as much as he can. When his fingers are slick, he presses two against Danny's hole then glances up; when he receives a nod of consent he presses them in, and if he wasn't already achingly hard he would be after hearing the sound Danny makes. 

"Fuck," he whispers, angling his hips and letting his thighs drop open. God, that's a sight: Danny still in shirt and tie - and glasses - but bare below the waist, cock arching up towards his belly, legs spread and making the most wanton noises Steve's ever heard. 

"You're fucking gorgeous," Steve tells him and kisses his knee. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're only saying that because you're about to fuck me."

"I'm saying it because it's true, Danny," Steve says, reaching his spare hand to Danny's chin, angling his head so that he's looking at him. "You're always gorgeous. So fucking _distracting_ sometimes, I look at you and can't think of anything else. I just see you and want to kiss you."

"You're doing a lot more that kissing me now," Danny says, deadpan, and Steve laughs.

"So I am," he says, and curls over Danny's body so that he can kiss him as he continues to finger him, adding a third when asked, feeling the muscles relax slightly under his ministrations. He can't think about it too much - even with his cock trapped in his pants, he's still shockingly close to the edge. So he concentrates on breathing, concentrates on finding Danny's prostate and watching as he cries out, arching up from the desk.

"Jesus christ, McGarrett," he gasps, hands reaching out to grab something, anything - in this case, a textbook in the left hand, Steve's wrist with the right, curling around it painfully tight. "You're going to kill me, you really are."

"Oh, well, I don't want that. Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare," Danny growls, then, "Actually, you should get on with it. Get your cock in me."

"You're so demanding," Steve purrs and Danny nods.

"Damn right."

Steve considers more teasing - but no. He needs this as much as Danny does, needs it now. He runs his spare hand up Danny's thigh, then pulls his fingers away, out of him, making him whimper. 

"The noises you make, Danny," Steve murmurs as he unzips his cargoes and pulls out his cock with economical movements, not willing to drag this out for a single moment more. Grabbing the condom, he rolls it onto his cock. "You should be in porn, man."

"Oh? What happened to possessive McGarrett, ready to clock some sophomore for flirting with me?"

"I wasn't going to clock her," Steve says, swallowing down a groan as he slicks himself up. "I just - Wanted to remind you that you're mine."

"Honestly-"

"-and I'm yours. This is a two way street, Danny."

"...good." Danny is propped up on his elbows again, watching Steve as he strokes himself, getting his cock thoroughly coated with lube. He looks mesmerised. Taking advantage of his distraction, Steve pulls at Danny's collar again and sucks a bruise into the skin there, this time being a little less careful to make sure the collar will cover it. "Really, Steve? Really? Eric's going to see that and there's going to be questions - questions I'm going to make you answer."

"Fine by me," Steve says, and Danny gives him an odd little look then. Maybe because Eric is family, and that's always a big step, even when the family in question is a bro of a nephew.

"C'mere," Danny says, and this is something else they should probably talk about, but right now Steve is more interested in Danny's tongue in his mouth, in his hand reaching between them to guide Steve's slick cock to his ass. 

"You're sure about this?" Steve asks, and he can feel Danny smile against his lips.

 _"So_ sure."

The first press in honestly makes Steve feel dizzy. He has to pull away from the kiss to gasp for breath, because Danny is so tight, feels so good. Danny's hands are wrapped tight around Steve's forearms, painfully so, but that's a good thing, keeps his mind off how how close he is to coming already, how amazing it is to finally, finally be inside Danny. 

"Good?" He manages to ask, his voice breaking on the single syllable.

"So good," Danny groans. "More, damn it."

Steve gives him what he asks for; thrusting gently, getting a little deeper each time as Danny's body opens up for him, Danny gasping and swearing and whimpering. It's so good, so good, so hot and tight and _right_. Because this is Danny, his partner, his best friend, his _everything_. By the time his hips hit Danny's ass, all the way inside of him, Steve is so far gone. There's no way this is going to last long but considering how thoroughly fucked Danny looks already, Steve isn't alone in this. 

"Fuck me, move," Danny says, and he's begging, so clearly desperate, that Steve has to give him what he needs. 

He starts thrusting into him, keeping it slow at first but it's impossible to stay like that, he needs more and Danny's begging for it too, _more, please, god, Steve,_ and soon Steve is fucking him deep and hard, hips snapping forward, all the way in each time. And Danny is loving it, hips rising to meet Steve's, taking him deep, so damn deep each time. Keeping one hand on Danny's hip, he wraps the other around Danny's cock and is startled when he comes after three strokes, crying out and collapsing onto the desk. His come is all over the shirt and tie and christ, and Steve thinks he's never seen anything hotter in his life. He's close himself now, almost over the edge, but he has just enough presence of mind to pull out of Danny, pull off the condom and then stroke himself once, twice, and then he's coming, hard, his own come spurting across the shirt and tie, even managing to get a little on Danny's cheek, his chin. 

He's not sure how he manages to stay upright and not collapse onto Danny, but somehow he manages. It means that Danny's the only one completely filthy, _debauched_ , in fact, still breathing hard with his eyes closed. Steve looks down at him, committing this moment to memory. Reaching up, he catches the come on Danny's face with his thumb and slides it over to Danny's lips. Blue eyes snap open and Danny opens his mouth, sucking Steve's come-covered thumb inside, keeping eye contact as he does. 

Steve can only stare down at him; if there was any possible way for him to be hard again right now, he would be.

"Danny," he whispers, and Danny just smiles up at him, relaxed and boneless. 

"That," he says, "Was fucking amazing. Not to feed your ego even more that usual, but - yeah. Jesus, Steve."

"It was," Steve says. "And I do mean to boost your ego."

Danny's smile then is as bright as the sun, and Steve wants to kiss him - so he does, carefully arching over him to keep his shirt clean. The kiss stretches into another, another, both of them getting lost in it, in the heat and the sweetness. When Danny pushes Steve's shoulders he pulls back to let Danny breathe, kissing his cheeks and jawline instead. 

"You are-" Danny starts and then groans. "I don't even have words for what you are."

"Incredible? Sexy? Talented?"

"All of the above, babe," Danny says with a grin, pulling the glasses off so he can wipe at his eyes, then looks down at himself. "Though, ah, we have a problem."

Steve pulls back to look at him, fears stirring in him - that Danny regrets this, that he wants to break this off, to never do this again. "What is it?"

"I have a class in half an hour and I, uh, don't exactly look professional."

"But you're wearing a tie," Steve says to hide his relief that it's nothing more important, and Danny smacks him in the arm. 

"Quit being a smart ass," he says. "Since you you're still dressed in a manner that won't have you mistaken for a porn star, how about you go out to the Camaro and grab my change of clothes from the trunk?"

"A porn star?" Steve asks, and Danny shrugs.

"Hey, you're the one who mentioned it first."

"Hmm," Steve says, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and snapping a photo of Danny like this - after all, who knows when he's going to get a sight like this again. 

"That better not end up on the Internet, McGarrett," Danny says, but he lies there and lets Steve take as many pictures as he wants.

"Oh no, these are just for me," he says, then presses a kiss to Danny's lips before standing up, putting himself away and wrapping the condom in a tissue before throwing it in the trash. 

"Keys are in my pocket," Danny says, and Steve snags them before stealing one last kiss. "And lock my office behind you!"

Steve goes as quickly as he can, grabbing the bag from the trunk of the Camaro before returning. He sees Eric on the quad on the way back but thankfully he's distracted by a pretty girl - Steve doesn't really want to talk to him when he can still taste Uncle D on his tongue.

When he gets back into Danny's office, he's standing near the desk in just his jeans, wearing his glasses again and combing his hair. Steve pauses in the doorway for a moment, staring at him, at pale skin dusted with golden hair. It makes Steve feel like there's a hand clamped around his heart and they really, really need to talk about this, and soon. 

"Hey," Danny says, smiling at him. He still looks relaxed, the smile a little lazy in the way it only ever gets after he's just come. He takes the bag from Steve and throws it on his desk before pulling him close and kissing him softly. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Any time, Danny. Seriously."

"Oh, we'll do it again, babe. As soon as I'm done with this assignment, I'm coming over to your house and we're going to take our time with it."

Steve's tempted to ask him to come round tonight, but he knows Danny's right. They have a case - they can't afford to be distracted.

"After this is over," Steve agrees, and kisses Danny, just once, before stepping back and putting much-needed distance between them. "We're going to do _everything."_

"I'll hold you to that, Steve." Danny sprays on some deodorant, before pulling on a clean shirt from the bag. "Not exactly fresh but I've only got one class left."

"Im sure your dazzling teaching will distract everyone anyway."

"You joke, Steven, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"I'm sure Little Miss Sophomore thinks so." Steve folds his arms, trying and failing to avoid the ridiculous touch of jealousy. 

"Yeah, well, now that you've covered me in hickeys I'm sure I've lost my allure." He buttons his shirt and pulls on the tie, before looking in the mirror and touching the bruise that's visible and unmistakeable at the edge of his collar. "Honestly, Steve, look at the state of me." 

"Looks good to me, Danno," Steve says, and Danny rolls his eyes fondly.

"Why do I put up with you again?"

"I can think of a reason or two."

"Yeah," Danny says, putting a hand to the back of Steve's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "Me too. Now scarper before you blow my cover."

"What, Professor Jeffries can't be having a hot and heavy affair with the head of Five-0?"

Danny snorts and pushes Steve towards the door. "Now there's a rumour I don't need starting. And - this is going to make me sound like an asshole - but don't come back. Call me if you need to tell me something - this was way too distracting."

It does make him sound a bit like an asshole, but Steve can't say he's wrong.

"You're right," Steve says, and heads to the door, Danny by his side. "Well - thanks for your help, Professor."

"Yeah, yeah, you too, Commander. Let me know if you need anything else."

Steve nods and can't help himself; he steals another kiss, one that leaves Danny breathless, before reaching for the door handle. "Bye, Professor," he says before leaving with a smile on his face.

There's a girl outside, leaning against the wall, and she frowns at Steve as he steps out of of the office. 

"Is Professor Jeffries in there?" She asks, and Steve grins at her.

"He is. You, ah, might want to give him a minute, though," he adds with a wink, and Danny is going to kill him but Steve's caveman side, as Danny puts it, can't resist. The girl's mouth becomes an o of surprise and then she grins, pulling her phone out of her purse as Steve walks away. 

The rumour is going to be all over campus in a matter of minutes but honestly? Steve can't bring himself to mind.

He gets his own phone out of his pocket and texts Danny, _You might want to change Prof Jeffries relationship status on fb to taken_.

Seconds later, the response comes: _Goddamnit Steve_.

But when Steve gets back to the office the status is changed - albeit with no names attached - and Steve can do nothing all afternoon but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tradition of publishing fic before a long haul flight. I'm actually in the middle of said flight at the minute, transferring in Philly, but I reckon it still counts. I wrote, edited and posted the whole thing on my iPhone so hopefully there aren't too many ducking typos ;) I'll double check when I get to Orlando.
> 
> As for the fic; I was randomly struck (in yoga class no less) by the image of Professor Jeffries on his back, wearing his glasses, a shirt and tie and nothing else, covered in come. And of course I _had_ to write fic of it.


End file.
